The Wedding Disaster: Chapter 10 Remake
by LostMyOldAccountSoHadToUseThis
Summary: Karry Universe Challenge Rewrite: Clark and Lois' wedding is happening, but not everything can go perfect... Can it?


A/N: Okay so this is the third account I have made because I forgot my password to my other two account, smh. Stacey Rangel and IceDragon1228 are my other accounts where I have already made entries for Karry challenges. So this challenge is a big one, it's on the Fanfiction Millma Verse Page on Facebook, go check that out. And it's also on the latest chapter of Karry Universe, Chapter 126. There's two options you can do for the challenge, but you have to go to either of those places to find out what. Okay on with the remake of Chapter 10. Also, I've always wanted to have a chapter mostly about Clark in Karry xD

**-The Wrong Kind Of Wedding-**

A group of criminals sat in a meeting room, Dan, Sean, Helena, and Lor . It was apparent that Superman was about to have a wedding with the love of his life. Lois Lane. This gave them their next chance to strike, the group had been trying to best Superman for years but each time they tried they would fail. Dan and Helena were the aliens of the group, with super strength, super speed, and the power to control all elements. Sean and Lor were the smarts of the group, and planned each attack accordingly. They were the ones who figured out Superman's identity.

"Shouldn't we infiltrate the wedding before they marry?" Sean asked, his question at the group but was clearly directed at Lor.

"No. Let them be happy for a moment, then we'll strike. That's what makes it much more fun. Plus, he won't be expecting us to go after him at his own wedding." Lor stated with a laugh. Superman may have been the man of steel, but he was quite the softy as well.

"That's quite ironic because that's gonna be the most guarded wedding of all weddings. And you know the two heroes that are all over the news, the ones that saved superman? Well I heard they were gonna be there, and I heard that even though she isn't trained.. She isn't somebody to count out. She could probably take, atleast, Dan on her own and have a chance."

Lor shook his head and smiled, looking around in fascination. "Then we will take out the guards and Superman's cousin, nobody can stand in our way."

**-The Wrong Kind Of Wedding-**

Barry and Kara raced to get over to the hotel that the wedding was located at, arms locked with one another and laughing. People walking along the sidewalk stared at the couple with amusement as the crossed through streets. Eventually, they made it to the hotel and entered, walking through a few halls before making it to the room that would house the wedding.

They were led to their seats, and looked around at the growing scene in the room. Everybody was getting each other as if they were long lost friends, and were unknown to the couple but were friends of Lois. Kara noticed Barry staring at her and smiled at him, holding his hand and staring into his handsome green eyes.

"What's got you staring, Bar?"

"You." Barry told her with a grin, and kissed her forhead. "You're dress looks good on you, and I'm really happy for Clark and Lois. They must have been looking forward to this moment for years." Kara nodded and looked over at Clark and laughed lightly at her little cousin.

Lois walked in with her father, she was smiling widly and her eyes remained on Clark. Even when her father kissed her forhead, and handed her off to her future husband. The two didn't have written vows, but the look in their eyes told everybody what they needed to know. After everything was said and done, they were pronounced as Husband and Wife. Everybody started to clap and whistle loudly, including Kara and Barry, while the two kissed. Clark had never felt happier, and Lois was now at peace with the world.

Everything ended once shots were heard, and shouts were also heard in the distant halls of the hotel. "Everybody get down!" Clark yelled as an explosion ripped through the hotel and caved the ceiling in right outside the room. Clark told Lois to get to Kara and Barry and get to the other side of the room since the door was blocked off. Lois grabbed Kara and Barry, who were under their chairs and got to the far end of the room where Barry wouldn't be able to see anything, hopefully.

The wreckage outside of the door was cleared and 30 or so people busted in, two aliens stood in front of the people and stared at superman who was clearly shaking with anger.

"How does it feel to have your own wedding ruined Clark?"

A fight immediately ensued, Lois covered Barry's eyes and took him behind an edging wall. She took another hand and put it above her mouth so Barry couldn't hear it, and whispered...

"Go help Clark." She mumbled, knowing Kara could hear her and saw Kara running into the action.

Clark was still in his suit but planned to still fight for his wife and cousin's life. Helena slide and swung at his feet, Clark dodged the sloppy hit by flying and smiled thinking it would be easy when Dan jumped hit him directly. Superman was knocked across the room and rolled before regaining his balance. He would deal with the identity and guests issue later.

"Kara, knock out the others!" Clark yelled at Kara, who nodded and went after the men who only had guns.

Clark waited for Helena and Dan to make the first move, the three circling each other slowly. He knew that if he made the first move, he would lose since he couldn't focus on both and win. Dan held up his hands and summon a wall of wind that struck Clark who flew up, knowing this trick. He stayed in his flying position until Dan tired himself out and planned toto use a different tactic. Clark used freeze breath on the ground below Helena, who started to use fire to put it out. He used this chance to fly at Dan and ram into him with as much strength as he could put into it. He felt Dan's nose break under his shoulder, and his ribs cracked under Clark's fist which sent him flying across the room. Now for Helena.

Kara looked behind her to make sure Barry was there before flying through the crowd of men in red suits. She hit each one with the force that outmatched steel itself. She knocked out 15 of them when she realized that they weren't all there. She had counted thirty of them when they came in, and knocked out 15. But there were only 10 left, where were the other five? One of them shot her, and the laser pierced her skin through her shoulder blade. Those guns had the capability to hurt her, who were these people anyway?

Lois had kept Barry behind the wall that slightly edged out at the corner of the room. He kept asking for Kara every couple of seconds and she would assure him that Kara was okay. They stayed behind there while blasts echoed throughout the room. Lois was about to peek and see what was happening when she felt a gun pointed at her and Barry's face. She looked up to see five men surrounding the two and blocking off every exit way.

Clark and Helena started to trade blows, the occasional heat vision blast, or elemental power was used. Clark hit at the side of her head and kicked at her waist. Neither hit as Helena, being a trained warrior, dodged by grabbing his leg and twisting it before tossing him away from her for a second. Clark used this as an opportunity, knowing that he wouldn't win at close range against her. He gained his balance and used heat vision and freeze breath at the same time, Helena countered with water and once the beams met in the middle an explosion occurred. Clark flew out of the way while Helena was caught in it and was out of his sight.

Kara flew out of the way when two shots of energy were fired, and flew up to them. She grabbed four guns and broke them under her powerful grip, and froze their feet so that they were stuck to the ground. The last one aimed his gun at Kara's head, Kara knew she wouldn't even be fast enough to dodge a bullet that would peirce her head the moment he pulled that trigger. She felt the gun break against her head and looked to see Clark tossing the gun away and twisting the man's arm and throwing him onto the ground.

"Are you okay? If anybody lays a hand on you when you don't want them to, I will have their ass kicked in a split second." Kara just smiled at her cousin, and Clark remembered that Helena wasn't down.

Lois slowly stood up with her hands in front of her, she hoped she could pass time so either Clark or Kara could help them. Barry seemed to be negotiating as well, suddenly- he grabbed a gun and rammed the back of it into one of the men's knee. The man doubled over while the other four started on Barry and Lois. Lois knew they would get hurt trying to fight these guys so yelled as loudly as she could.

"Help! Men with guns are threatening me and Bar-" A blast of two walls of wind bombarded through the room before Barry and Lois could even blink. The men were now down, but Barry could see no sign of who did it. Lois knew that Clark and Kara had taken them out and ran way so Barry wouldn't see them.

Clark smiled as he and Kara easily took on Helena, who was starting to lose focus. Clark stomped down on Helena's foot and felt a satisfying crack under his foot, Kara clenched her fist with all her power and hit, a blast scattered throughout the hotel afterwards. Helena fell to the ground in a pool of blood, and was knocked out. The two looked over the room and saw that everybody who wasn't on their side was knocked out, and they were getting stares from all the guest. The two walked over to Barry and Lois who hadn't seen anything. Clark bought Lois into a close hug and whispered to her that she was safe, while Kara was entangled with Barry on the ground.

Clark smiled at his cousin and brought her into a hug, this was one of many battles they would win. And he knew it.

A/N: Okay so I originally didn't have this Authors Note in here when I made the story a few months ago. But I feel the need to explain something, I never posted this to the Karry challenge since I felt that it was less romance and more action. Sorry about that, and thank you for the chance to upload this, Millie and Sigma. 3


End file.
